BWF1: Ognisty Zabójca Feniksów
A więc zaczynamy nową przygodę przykutą w magii napędzanej siła serca! Oto prolog powieści o najpotężniejszych magach świata! 400px Niebo mieniło się wszystkimi odcieniami koloru błękitnego, rozgrzane do czerwoności słońce oraz wolne, delikatne białe chmury. Wiał lekki wiaterek, co można stwierdzić po ledwo obracającym się wiatraku pewnego młynu znajdującego się w małej wiejskiej osadzie. Młyn ten był nie tylko młynem, ale i mieszkaniem i restauracją o nazwie "Pióro Feniksa". Do tego właśnie miejsca zbliżała się tajemnicza postać. Przy stoliku po zewnętrznej części restauracji siedziała właścicielka. 41 letnia, blondynka, dość ładna jak na swój wiek. Było za gorąco by pracować, więc oparła się o stół i spoglądała na bramę. W pewnym momencie przez bramę wszedł długowłosy mężczyzna. Kobieta na jego widok natychmiast oderwała się od stołu. thumbMark: Yo siostrzyczko! Wróciłem! Rin: Mark! Mark: Gdzie Młody? Rin: Łowi. Mark: Nigdy go nie ma jak jest potrzebny. Rin: Coś was łączy Mark: A no Mark i Rin usiedli przy stole i zaczęli rozmawiać. W tym czasie, przy jeziorze nieopodal "Pióra Feniksa" łowił czarno włosy chłopak- Adi. Adi: Dobra pora wracać! Adi po paru minutach marszu przez las, Dragneel dotarł do swojego domu. Zdziwił się gdy dotarł do domu ujrzał na podeście siedzącego Marka i swoja mamę. Adi: Mark?! Mark: Yo Młody! Adi: Walcz ze mną! Rin: Od progu tak witasz wujka?! Mark: Jutro! Rin: O ej! Nie zgadzaj się na wszystko tak od razu! Po krótkiej sprzeczce trójka zasiadła do wspólnego stołu po czym opowiadali sobie co działo się u nich od czasu kiedy ostatnio się widzieli. Wieczorem po wspólnej kolacji, Adi poszedł się umyć, a Mark pomagał swojej siostrze Rinie w myciu naczyń. Adi siedząc w wannie pod wpływem ciepłej wody zaczął rozmyślać. Adi: Nie mam ojca... czy raczej nie chce znać swojego biologicznego ojca, ponieważ to Mark jest dla mnie jak ojciec. Kiedy miałem 8 lat, zabrał mnie ze sobą w podróż po świecie, gdzie nauczył mnie prawie wszystkiego co teraz potrafię. Po 4 latach jednak wróciłem do domu by pomóc mamie, ale Mark do tej pory nie odwiedził nas ani razu. Więc o co chodzi... Tym czasem piętro niżej w kuchni, po zmyciu wszystkich naczyń, Mark zwrócił się w stronę Riny. Rin: Co? Mark: Posłuchaj siostrzyczko, jest coś o czym chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać... W tym czasie Adi skończył kąpiel, po czym poszedł spać. Wskoczył do łóżka i nim poszedł spać jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w srebrny księżyc, rozmyślając o tym wszystkim. Rankiem Adi i Mark stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, w północnej części lasu w celu stoczenia obiecanego pojedynku. Adi: Trochę minęło od naszego ostatniego starcia! Mark: Aaa, troszeczkę! Adi może się o coś założymy jak za dawnych czasów? Adi: Dobra! Gdy cię pokonam, nauczysz mnie korzystać z Phoenix Force! thumb|leftMark: Hahahaha... zgoda! Ale gdy ja wygram, to pójdziesz do Akademii, którą ci wybrałem. Mark odepchnął Adiego. Chłopak podniósł się z kolan, wstał otrzepał się, po czym zdjął z lewej ręki bordowa bandanę w zielone płomienie i zawiązał ją sobie na czole. Adi: Akademia? Ale się napaliłem! Mark: Moja krew! Adi uderzał w Marka swoimi płomieniami, jednak te nie robiły wrażenia na doświadczonym Zabójcy Feniksów. Adi: Uderzenie Skrzydłem... Mark: Za wolno! Ryk Ognistego Feniska!!! Adi: Aaaa... wciąż... piekielnie... silny... Mark: Hahahahahaha Adi obudził się w swoim domu, nad nim siedzieli Mark i Rina. Mark: Yo młody! Rin: Adi, mówiłam ci żebyś uważał! Siłowanie się z niedźwiedziem jest niebezpieczne! Adi: Siłowanie z niedźwiedziem?! Wujek ma naprawdę beznadziejne wymówki... Mark: Hahaha, dobra młody pakuj się za tydzień wyjeżdżasz! Adi: Co?! Mark: Nasz zakład pamiętasz? Jak wygram idziesz do akademii, którą ci wybrałem. Adi: A co z mamą?! Rin: Adi, spokojnie rozmawiałam wczoraj o tym z Markiem i doszłam do wniosku że to dobry pomysł. Adi: ... I tak oto upłynął tydzień. Adi wyjechał z swojej rodzinnej wsi do miasta do akademii, która wybrał mu Mark. Adi wysiadł z autobusu po czym ruszył w kierunku akademii, której adres napisał mu Mark. Chłopak podczas spaceru rozmawiał przez telefon z swoim mentorem. Adi: Wciąż uważam, że ta akademia to beznadziejny pomysł. Pewnie będzie coś w stylu: stary, trzęsący się nauczyciel i takie "Dzisiaj nauczę was jak rzuca się bezpieczne zaklęcie ochronne. Mark: Hahahahaha! Jesteś pewien? Adi: Co masz na myśli? thumb|Adi przybywa do SakuryAdi jednak zamilkł kiedy dotarł do głównej bramy wejściowej do akademii. Adi: O ej, co to jest?! Czemu to jest takie wielkie?! I czemu dookoła zjeżdża się pełno snobów z obstawą?! Mark: A racja nie powiedziałem ci jeszcze... To najlepsza akademia magiczna w całym kraju i jedna z najlepszych na świecie '''Akademia Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni'. Jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie jej ukończyć, nie masz co myśleć o przerośnięciu mnie, kiedykolwiek!'' Adi po usłyszeniu tego szeroko się uśmiechnął. Adi: ALE SIĘ NAPALIŁEM!!! Next Yo! Jak się podoba? Wiem że krótka walka, krótki odcinek i prosty tekst, ale właśnie tak chce by wyglądała ta seria! Tak więc zapraszam na następny odcinek Sagi Akademia Czar i Magii BWF2: Egzamin Wstępny- serii Bakugan: Wyzwanie Feniksa. Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa